Jack Frost nipping at Jamie's nose
by Dancing-with-a-devil
Summary: My little musings of Jack Frost and Jamie for the 30 day OTP challenge. Hope you enjoy. Only rated M to be safe, and for the occasional romp. Mostly cute enjoyable fun.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Hey! Well I decided to do the 30 day OTP challenge, so hope you enjoy. It's only labeled M to be on the safe side. This will mostly just be cutesy stuff that floats through my mind like clouds and unicorns (and Jack Frost's snowflakes)! Hope you enjoy, oh and review please? I will write as many of these as I can I promise!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own ANYTHING ever. No literally I'm broke.**

* * *

Day 1: Holding Hands

Jamie's POV

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"God shut up!"

**Beep! BEEP. BEEP! BEE-**

"Finally!" God how I hated that alarm. Opening my eyes to the bright winter morning. Probably a snow day or it wouldn't be this bright yet. Wait a second; yesterday was my last day of school before winter break. Why did my alarm go off? I'm sure I turned it off yesterday. Snow day, waking up too early…

"JACK!" I yelled running down the stairs to search the dorm looking for the white headed boy. Lucky everyone else had left and I had the house to myself for the break. I couldn't find that trouble sum spirit anywhere, so I plopped down on the sofa and curled up into a warm blanket.

"Morning! Gosh, I thought it would take you longer to fall asleep. I was only gone for what? A couple of hours?" A peppy voice lured me from a snow-filled dream.

"Huh?" I replied, not quite hearing what was being said to me. I ruffled my brunette mop, scrunched my nose, and tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes. Not hearing what ever the person responded with.

"… You're slow in the morning you know." The voice finished with. I knew that voice. But I thought I was alone…

"Oh, JACK! Hi!" I jumped up from the couch and tacked hugged him. We both fell back onto the reclining chair, and when I recovered from the shock of fall I remembered my rude awakening from this morning.

Standing up and brushing myself off I proceeded to walk to the kitchen ignoring Jack's presence. "Sorry I was gone for so long, North was being so bothersome, he called a meeting, again! So unfair, right?" Jack blabbered on.

"Jamieeeeee?" Jack whined when he realized that I was ignoring him. I snuck a look at his face because he always looked so cute when he didn't get what he wanted. He had a slightly disgruntled look on his face, mixed with a determined glaze over his eyes. "Come on! This is so not fair, the children of Canada are missing a snow day so that I can hang out with you. Think of all the poor children who are still in school."

Smirking at him I fixed a bowl of cereal and started heating up some milk for hot chocolate. "Oh Jamie you have really outdone yourself with this cereal, wow can you make a mean bowl or cereal. That's a nice amount of milk you put in there. If only your adoring boyfriend Frostie was here to share it with you!" I teased, throwing in Bunnymund's nickname for him just for a slight annoyance.

"I did not get you up that early! Did I? You know I don't know how to work those things. I meant to get up at like 10-ish." Jack begged, even getting on his knees. I grimaced, he meant to get me up at 10, but it went off at 6. Jack, jack, jack.

"This hot chocolate will never make up for Jack not being here, but maybe I can drink my sorrows away with this overly sugary substance. I can just pretend he's here if I sit with my back against the cold window; pretending I'm sitting back to back with Jack." I added a dramatic sigh to the end.

After he finished laughing at my rhyme, and as I was mixing my special hot coco mix into the warm milk, Jack wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear, "My dear Jamie, my beautiful, beloved, boyfriend. I am torn to pieces, and grievously saddened that I could have ever hurt you so! I can only beg and hope that one day you can overlook deathly judgment error and forgive me! I will never stop loving you and I hope that you will love me again soon; for I could not live my immortal life without your love." His cold breath sent shivers through my body.

"Oh baby we'll be young forever." I clicked some music as we danced around the room. Twirling and waltzing around the room to whatever came on. When we finally became tired we collapsed onto the sofa. Just happy to sit there holding hands and catching our breathes for a little while. It was moments like these where I could fell our heart beats together, trading a bit of warmth for a bit of cold, giving my love, and getting his in return.

* * *

**I edited a few things, seems like my quotation marks were missing! If you see anything else wrong please tell me. I don't want there to be a lot of mistakes in this; it was just a quick piece of writing though, so I am sure there are some.**


	2. Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

**Hey! Day two here for you! Thanks to the person who followed, and the person who reviewed! Hope this one is a little less confusing. Tell me if you see any major mistakes! Again my quotation marks didn't show up, but I caught it this time. Review anyone?**

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Jack's POV

"Jack and Jamie sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love,

Then comes marriage,

Then comes a baby in the baby carriage!"

Sophie was only 12, and apparently this was a song that 12 year olds think to sing. Now she did walk in on Jamie sleeping on my lap, but we weren't in a tree, or kissing, or any of the things in the song. Note to self: Ask Jamie about this song.

Jamie shook his head, and looked over a Sophie. A blush spread over his cheeks. "Hey Soph, go away please. 'Kay?" The sleep was quickly escaping his eyes chocolate eyes.

"No. I don't have toooooo. I'm not in your room, so you can't make me. Maybe this is my favorite place to stand." She argued, as an onlooker I could see a few flaws in her logic. Mostly that Jamie was bigger then her, and could easily carry her back into her room. But I was staying out of this one unless Jamie asked me to join in. Sophie was a little sister to me; I didn't want to do anything to make her mad at me.

"Jack…" Jamie breathed.

Fine, bribe time. "Soph, how 'bout we make a deal? You leave us alone for the rest of the day, and I will give you a snow day better than any other you've ever had. We can play all day, and I will make sure Jamie makes you his famous hot chocolate with little marshmallows. Sound good?" I watched for some sort of reaction from the little girl.

"Okay! Do you both promise? Yes you too Jamie." She asked.

"Yep/Of course." We chimed back.

"Oh hey, make me one last deal okay?" She started to shake her head "Wait until you here it before you say no!" She regarded me with caution and anticipation, a look her brother often gave me as well. "Promise me you won't sing that silly song unless Jamie and I are ACTUALLY kissing in a tree. Then you can knock yourself out kiddo." Sophie and I both burst out laughing, drowning out Jamie's words of protest.

Okay Jack! The blonde called out as she bobbed down the hall, still giggling a bit to herself.

I got up to close the door, but when I went to sit back down I saw Jamie facing away from me and at the wall. "Come on, you cannot be mad at me just for that. It was just a bit of fun. It's not like she doesn't know we're dating." I laid back down on the bed, running my hands down his back. Watching him shiver.

"No, stop, I'm not talking to you." He said sleepily, but he lowered himself back down to curl up beside me. Muttering something about me being the perfect pillow because I was always cool against his cheek. Didn't quite know what to make of that so I ran my fingers through his hair until he fell back asleep, and then grabbed the book I had been reading. It was something that I had seen Jamie read over and over so I decided to give it a try. So far it was pretty good; it was about some wizard named Harry Potter. He seemed to have it pretty rough so far…

* * *

**I just double checked this one for errors, but PLEASE tell me if you see any. I'm not prefect I miss some stuff.**


	3. Day 3: GamingWatching a movie

**Hey, nice to see you all again! Thanks for reading. This one might have been done while I was watching Rocky Horror. Don't judge that is one of my favorite movies ever. If you know the movie this will be a ton 'funnier' then if you haven't. ENJOY!**

**I own nothing, and if I did then I would be Columbia in Rocky Horror. (Though Little Nell is too cute!)**

* * *

Day 3: Gaming/ Watching a Movie

Two boys sat in front of a T.V. together, clearly having some sort of argument about what to watch. They both kept gesturing towards the T.V. It was the white-haired ones chance to talk "It's my turn to choose, it is my week! We watched Perks last weekend." He argued.

"No Jack, that is why it is my turn. You wanted to watch Perks cause you think the guy who plays Patrick is hot." The brunette seemed a bit put out by that, and made a slight pout, which seemed to melt Jack's resolve.

"Fine, what ever you want than!" Jack huffed and looked away, a bit annoyed by the face that he couldn't stand to see the other upset. "What do you even want to watch Jamie? You never said."

Jamie looked away before answering. "Well I kind of wanted to watch Rocky Horror again." Jack rolled his eyes, but choose it off of the que at a speed that suggested he was excited to see the movie again, and his eyes seemed to light up like Jamie's as Science Fiction/Double Feature came on, and the movie started.

* * *

"Yes!" Jamie yelled jumping up, and pulling up Jack with him. They both looked at each other with excited eyes as the tune began with Riff Raff and Magenta singing to a bewildered looking Brad and Janet.

"It's just a jump to the left"

"And a step to the ri-i-i-ight"

"Put your hand on your hips!"

"Bring your knees in tight!"

"And do the pelvic thrust"

"It's really drives me insane-e-e-e"

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

The boys sang as loudly as they could, adding the accompanying dance with much vigor. Pelvic thrusting harder than most of us could ever manage with out busting a hip! Jack had a mischievous look on his face and when all the Transylvanians fell on-screen, Jack pushed his little Transylvanian back on the couch. Nibbling on his ear and neck. Jamie's head fell back as he let out a quite moan.

"Oh, wait no. Stop Jackkkkkk, this is the best part!" Janet was urging Brad to leave. Jamie's eyes fluttered shut, but as the music started to play they opened wide again. "I mean it Jack!"

"Oh I see how it is. This is the best part. Well then give me about 10 minutes and I promise you I can make it even better." Jack's raspy voice called as he flew out the open window. Leaving a bewildered and confused Jamie on the couch, pausing the movie just as Janet screamed. The brunette had finished all the pop corn before Jack had returned and was beginning to become a bit impatient when he heard "Okay, press play! From the top of the stairs." He pressed play and sat in shock as Frankenfurter pranced down his stairs, except this Dr. F. had white hair. Jack Frost danced along perfectly to Sweet Transvestite just as Tim Curry.

"Um… tada?" Jack said when he finished. Looking nervously at the shell shocked teen. "What do you think?" You could see the panic in his eyes.

"Wow…" was all that Jamie could manage.

Jack regained his cocky attitude, and push Jamie down on the couch again saying "Told you I could make it better." accentuating each word with a bite on Jamie's neck.

"No kidding"


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**Hey hey hey, Here is day 4. Hope you enjoy. Yes I finally lived up to my M rating. Enjoy. Writing this was a bit rushed, so please point out any grammar problems you might see. I will give you cookies! Chocolate chip ones. If you review I will bake you a cake if you review, and love you forever and ever and ever. **

**Warning Yaoi sex, if you don't like, then why haven't you stopped reading by now?  
**

**Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Not even Good Night Moon (PS listen to that song if you don't know it. Overly cute!)  
**

* * *

Day 4: On a Date

Jack's POV

"Jamie, today's date night." Jamie was working on homework. That was not our deal! I got one weekday and the weekend to be with him. I wanted all of my weekday. He was dressed only in his PJ bottoms, cute as they were I had lots planned. "Get dressed!" I added throwing a dress shirt, bow tie and nice bottoms on his bed.

"Just let me finish this equation. I need all the extra credit I can get! Getting into college isn't easy Jack." Jamie whined to me. He was way to stuck in this college funk. Jamie could get into any college he wanted, by god he got a perfect score on his SAT.

"JAMIE! This is my day. Mine. I want every minute of it."

"Okay, okay." I had started to make it snow on accident. His floor was now dusted with a layer of snow and ice, so as he got up Jamie fell back down. "What are we doing today Jack?"

"Well I figured maybe we could stay here, your parents and Sophie are out. Well, she also helped me cook something up for us." I looked nervously at him, normally we went somewhere wonderful. Paris, London, Bangkok. I didn't want to disappoint him.

Jamie smiled. "YES! Oh that will be really nice. I like spending time alone together." So that was a good idea. Score for the Frost-er.

"Well then let's get going. Get dressed and meet me down stairs when you're done." I closed the door behind me. Flying down the stairs, and rummaging through the music selection; I quickly selected some Go Radio from what must be Sophie's and Jamie's CD collection. Then I laid down the blanket in the living room adding candle sticks and setting down plates and glasses. I heard soft steps on the stairs, and ran to dim the lights.

"Hey babe." I heard from over my shoulder.

"Hey love. Go sit. I'll bring in the food. Make yourself comfy and all." I pushed him back towards the blanket and pulled the food out of the heating drawer, that was a bit on comfortable but not much of a big deal. "Hot plate, hot plate, hot boyfriend." I joked walking in to the room. I handed him the food. Then joined him on the ground.

Jamie served all the food, and we both quickly dug in. My food a bit colder than him I suppose, but the pumpkin soup still left a pleasant warm feeling down my throat. "Christmas is coming up, are you still on the naughty list Jack?" Pleasant commentary I presume.

"When am I ever not on the naughty list? Guess who else is on it this year?" Jamie had been on the nice list since he was born. I think North has rigged the list, and I would bet that Jamie would be 'on the nice list' again sometime before Christmas.

"Me? I swear. I can do no wrong in North's eyes. It must be your fault, bad influence." Jamie laughed causing me to laugh along too.

"Yeah, North said it was all my fault too. Well I could think of many ways for you to be _more_ naughty. Most of them very enjoyable too. If you want to give it a try." I stacked the plates, and brought them back into the kitchen. Leaving the candle stick though. They created nice lighting. Instead I moved them over to the cabinet the TV sat on.

"Good night moon and good night you…" I heard Jamie singing quietly, he had a nice voice, even though he would never sing for anyone but his little sister as she fell asleep after a nightmare.

"A good night kiss from good night you" I added, sitting down next to him. "You want me to show good night you some of the things I was talking about?" Leaning down over him I began to kiss lightly against his jaw line.

I could feel his voice rumble as he responded, "I could deal with a little demonstration." I redistributed my self over him. Letting my lips meet his.

"Your wish is my command." We deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly pressing my lips, asking for entrance to my mouth. I granted, and we began a tongue dance. The hot and cold creating a tickling sensation when he pulled away to breath I almost felt cold. While I still had my thoughts about me I removed his bow tie and started on the buttons when he pushed me back again.

"You're not the only one who can be naughty." My shirt was quickly shrugged off and his warm lips tracing patterns over my chest. Then stopping on my nipples. Teasing, biting, nibbling. I moaned in pleasure. Putting my hands in his hair, he started to trail kisses down my stomach. my head rolled back as he reached my navel.

I decided to take a bit of control. I pulled his hair bringing his face back to mine, then rolling over again. Holding myself above him, I manage to get him out of the button up, running my hands along his chest. Then I moved down to his pants. Unzipping them with my mouth, his erection pressing right against my mouth almost popping out of his pants. "Jack!" His exclamation only driving my passion, I pulled down his boxers, leaving him completely nude in front of me. He started tugging at my pants too, soon enough we were both there in complete nudity.

"Do you want me today?" I asked, his nod was all that I needed. I put one of my fingers in my mouth before placing it inside of him. Wiggling it around like we normally did. Then I added in a second one. It was a bit tight. so I made sure Jamie was nicely stretched, scissor my fingers a few times. Finally i added in a third finger. When he looked okay I made sure to hit his prostate.

"JACK!" He yelled in pleasure. I pressed it one more time, both of our erections incredibly hard.

"Are you ready?" I asked softly. The lust seeping into my voice as a rasp.

"Oh yes I want you in me Jack, please." He begged me as I pulled out my fingers. I repositioned his legs pulling them up around my shoulders. I slowly positioned myself above his entrance before slowly pushing in. I could see the slight grimace on his face. I waited till he got use to the pressure, then continued. When I was in a far as he could take I waited a few more seconds till he said, "Please Jack." Slowly I began to move in and out. Gradually becoming faster and faster. I grabbed his dick in my hand as well. Pumping as I went in and out.

"Jamieeeee"

"Do it baby."

My pumping and thrusting became out of pattern. Losing control as we got closer and closer. I came first. Filling him with my cold semen, then he came, splattering over the two of us. I pulled out and recaptured his lips again, before I pulled the blanket up around us, and we drifted asleep

* * *

**This is my first sex in a while. Sorry if it is a bit bad.**


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Here is one chapter. I will try to get another one tonight. Especially since this one is, well, sad. I know I could have made this really race-y but I wasn't really in the mood. If you really want to make this as sad as possible may I recommend listening to songs such as Goodnight, Moon - Go Radio, Terrible Thing - Mayday Parade, Goon To Soon - Simple Plan, Dead Hearts - Stars, and any other depressing song about death that you like. That was my inspiration for this one.**

**Review if you want.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide. (Please don't read if this will effect you in any way, and feel free to message me if you need anything. I'm here for anyone who needs me, ever)**

**Disclaimer. Blah Blah Blah**

* * *

Day 5: Kissing

Jack's POV

His lips melting mine. His hair in my hands. His body against mine. I held him close.

"Jack" My name escaping his lips; I never believe that I could be truly happy. Jamie changed that. Jamie changed everything. He gave me hope when I had none; he saw me when no one else did. There is no one I could ever love but him. Yet here I sat, watching the life freeze in his eyes. With nothing I could do. His lips unnaturally warm. His hair coated in blood. His body lying lifeless. I held him close

It was all. My. Fault.

Here's what happened

We were playing around in the snow. It was freshly fallen thanks to me of course. I caught him by surprise, and hit him with a snowball right in the back of his head. He turned around and slipped forward on to me, the warmth of his body as we were flung backwards into the snow caught me by surprise. I had never felt warm before. We lay there stunned, or at least I was. As I breathed in he breath out, as I breathed out he breathed in. It was as if we were in perfect sync. I looked into his bright brown eyes, shining with excitement. There was a soft blush on his cheeks.

I felt his hand on my cheek, and I felt almost human again. "Jack." He said. My heart burst to hear him say my name. I had loved him with all my heart ever since he believed in me. It had only blossomed into something more recently.

When he leaned down, when his lips met mine, I had never felt that way before. Never loved the way I did in that moment. I only had a second until I came to my senses though. "Jamie. I can't. It's not that… I just can't." I flew up into the air. Leaving a storm of hail behind me. I ran away. I ran away from the only person I could ever love.

I escaped to North's. He didn't question why I was there. Only after 2 months did he send Tooth to come talk to me.

"Jack, we are a bit worried about you. The only time you go out is to make it snow, and every time you make it snow, you make it blizzard. Please Jack tell me what's the matter. You only ever come up here to restock on cookies." Tooth begged me. She had brought a tray of cookies. None of the elves would come into my room after one of them becoming an elf-cicle.

"It's Jamie. He kissed me." I burst into tears. The miniature icebergs sliding down my cheeks.

"Huh? Isn't that a good thing?" She settled on my bed next to me. Rubbing my back, risking the frostbite.

"NO! I may like him, but it can never be more then that. When he dies I wont be able to live without him if it becomes anything more."

"Honey. Can I offer a suggestion? Go talk to him. If you are in this state I can't imagine how he is. Jack darling, maybe it would be worth it to let yourself have a few nice years with him. No one could be better for him then you." Tooth left me with that. She walked out of the room. Soon after I left.

"Jamie?" I called softly. "It's me, Jack." I slid up his window softly. He wasn't in his room. It looked a mess though. He hadn't cleaned in what looked like weeks. I walked around; when I got to his bathroom door I saw a letter taped on the door.

_I'm sorry. I love you. _

That was the entire letter said. I tore open the door, and there was Jamie. Lying in the bathtub. There was blood everywhere. I'm sure I uttered something like "Oh God Jamie!" because his eyes fluttered open.

"Jack? That was fast. I never expected death to be quick." He replied in a soft voice. I ran over to him. Grabbing him in my arms, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh baby. Please don't die on me. I love you." That's when I kissed him.

His lips melting mine. His hair in my hands. His body against mine. I held him close.

"Jack" My name escaping his lips; I never believe that I could be truly happy. Jamie changed that. Jamie changed everything. He gave me hope when I had none; he saw me when no one else did. There is no one I could ever love but him. Yet here I sat, watching the life freeze in his eyes. With nothing I could do. His lips unnaturally warm. His hair coated in blood. His body lying lifeless. I held him close

"NO! Someone! Anyone! Manny help." Tears are streaming down my chest, actual tears, not the normal icicles. I begged to the moon who I hoped was listening.

A shine of moonlight pierced through his window. _Jack, he loved you more then anything. His love was the most pure love I have ever seen. Blossoming out of childhood belief in the mystical. Would you spend eternity with him, if I gave you the chance?_

"Yes! Manny just help him, don't let him die on me! I love him."

_Then so shall you have it._

Blinding light fills the room. When I could see again there was Jamie. His cheeks a healthy pink, his body clean of blood, and the only change I could see was in his eyes. They were now a bright pink.

_Meet Jamie Heart. _

"Jack? What happened? I thought I was dead?" Jamie asked.

"Manny. Manny saved you for me. Baby, don't ever do something like that, ever again. Nothing is worth ending your life for. Think of all the people who love you. Your life is worth so much. I have tried so hard to save as many lives as I could. What if you lost yours because of me? Jamie I love you. Don't ever forget it. I'm sorry I ran. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Then I kissed him for real. Pulling him out of the bathroom, twirling with him in my embrace up into the sky snow falling. We kissed like no one had ever kissed before. We loved as no one had ever loved before. His lips melting mine. His hair in my hands. His body against mine. I held him close as we spiraled towards the stars forever and ever.

* * *

**I hope you all don't hate me too much. I thought Jamie as Cupid would be cute. I love you all. Trying for another chapter tonight. Wish me luck. Thanks for sticking with me here. **


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Okay, this took maybe 30 minutes to write if that. I am so sure it is riddled with mistakes, though I did try and check for them. Don't hate me. I didn't really know what to write for this one. So I dedicate it to Linables, who asked for Jack and Jamie actually kissing in a tree. **

**Review? Feel free to tell me I need to redo this one. If it's bad just tell me and I will.**

**Um, I only own the words. Not the subject or the people or the book or the movie or anything else in this story. SO I AM DISCLAIMED. (I am no longer claimed.)**

* * *

Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothing

Jamie ran through the house looking for something to wear. "God I swear I left out something to wear! Why are all my clothes missing? What's going on?" As the boy ran back into his bathroom he sees a folded set of clothes. There was a pair of brown pants and a blue hooded jacket; it oddly had a frost pattern around the hems. "Jack!" He yelled, but as he put on the clothes he noticed a note flutter out of the pocket.

_Meet me at my lake. _

Jamie pulled on some shoes and headed out the door. Yelling to his parents that he would be back soon. When he reached the lake, a bit out of breath, he couldn't find the winter sprite. "Jack?"

"My, my, my. Now don't those look good on you? And I thought I was sexy in them." Jack called out from a tree. "Come on up handsome."

Jack was also wearing Jamie's clothes. So as Jamie mounted the tree, Jack climbed higher. When he reached as high as they could go and still sit together they both stopped.

"So who's idea was this? Yours or Sophie's?" The brunette questioned, the white haired boy.

"Oh it was Sophie's. Though I set everything up. I figured you might appreciate seeing me in something you deem 'hot' and I wanted to see you in something that didn't look like it was about to cut off your circulation. 'Cause we all know my clothes are easier to take off." Jack pressed his lips to Jamie's. Pressing Jamie against the tree trunk behind him.

Jamie's hands wrapped in the white hair, and Jack quickly disposed of the jacked that was on Jamie, and Jamie slowly struggled with getting the tight Gun's-n-Roses tee off of Jack. "See what I mean. Your clothes are the devil." Jack said when he pulled away for a breath of air.

"Shut it Jack." Was Jamie's response to this statement as they pressed their lips together. Jamie moved to try and push Jack back, moved to try and take control of their kiss, but managed to make them both lose their balance. Jack grabbed a hold of Jamie and pulled them both up into the sky. "Thanks."

"Next time try not to kill us." Jack replied smirking as the floated back down to the ground. Jamie caught him by surprise though because he pressed the sprite against a tree and quickly had his hands playing across Jack's ass. Then he pulled away.

"So you want to be snarky. We will see how well that works out for you." When Jamie returned to Jack he started leaving kisses along Jack's stomach. He flickered his tongue over Jack's nipples. Then continued down. Finally reaching the low rise of his pants. Leaving kissed and nips all along Jack's hipbones he reached right above the button on the pants. Then looked up at Jack from his knees. "Never be snarky to the person who can leave you with blue balls." With a wink Jamie ran off. When Jack tried to run after him he noticed that his hands were tied together by the string from his jacket, and then when he finally got free he took a step and fell, face first into the snow because Jamie had also tied his shoe laces together.

"Okay you got me." Jack said, flipping around to untie the laces, and flying off to go find Jamie.

* * *

**So, how bad was it? Review anyone? Muffins for anyone who reviews... Just mention what type, and I promis to write a muffin in to the story for you. **


	7. Hey

**I'm sorry guys. I can't figure out how to write today's and I am too busy crying over no Black Veil Brides concert today. 'Cause they are here. I could be rocking out, but instead I am filling you in on my problems. *cries in corner*.**


	8. I'm not dead you guys!

**Just a little piece of thingie**

**Sorry I've been go for so long. I will probably not update this very often, but I will do my best to get you guys some more short stories as I have time. I added in the muffins! **

**Love you all! XOXOXO**

* * *

**Not really a day, just something I've wanted to write!**

"Come on!" Jack called to Jamie. They had decided to head to the mall that weekend, and as always Jamie was lagging a bit behind Jack. Jamie trudged out of the house with a blueberry muffin in his hand.

"Hang on. I wanted something to eat. Mom made muffins." Jamie smiled and pulled out a chocolate chip one to throw to Jack. "Well come on then." Jamie opened the door for Jack, then we around to drive the two of them. Now that most people could see Jack he had to ride around like a normal person to avoid detection.

"So what are we getting today?" Jack asked, cocking his head over to the side.

"Well mother's day is the 12th, so I need to pick up something nice for her, and I thought we could see a movie." Jamie had been planning this for a while. The two of them had been 'going out' for a few weeks, but Jack would never kiss him.

When they got to the mall Jamie went store by store to find something for his mom. She wasn't really expecting anything, but Sophie had given him a bit of money to get something for her, so he figured he'd better get something himself as well. He got a pair of earrings to be from Sophie. "Jack I'm not sure what to get her." He looked worriedly at the clock. Their movie was at 1 and if he didn't find something soon he would be too stressed to go through with his plan.

"Get her something she won't expect you to remember. Something she doesn't think you noticed she wanted, like a set of sharp knives. The ones at your house are quite dull and I think she would like that. Oh and make her breakfast with them. So it's two presents in one!" Jack exclaimed. Jamie's mom couldn't see him, but he still thought of her as his own in a way.

"Jack that's perfect! Thanks!" He dragged Jack into a store that sold kitchen supplies, and picked out the prettiest set he could find. They had ice blue handles, and lucky only cost about 50 dollars. "Well we should head over to the movie." Jack skipped ahead of Jamie a bit, and went to balance on the 'WET FLOOR' sign. He was standing on top of it.

"Hurry up!" He called squatting with only part of his weight on it like he often did.

"If you're not careful you'll fall." Jamie said rolling his eyes.

"Fall? NEVER!" Jack responded. He went to push himself into the air and do a flip, but as he put his weight on the sign it collapsed under him. Jack went flying through the air and swiftly landed flat on his face. He didn't even notice he had fallen on someone, specifically Jamie.

"Oh." Jamie said as a blush rose to his cheeks. He felt a heat in his lower abdomen, and blushed even harder. The pressure in his pants was rising the longer the winter sprite stayed on top of him.

"Oh… Jamie…" Jack noticed the pressure on his leg clearly coming from Jamie. He also felt a bit of his own pressure.

"Sorry." Jamie was too embarrassed to notice Jack's reaction.

Jack gave him a mischievous look, "Are you dedicated to this movie? Because I can think of something a little more exciting to do."

Jamie looked up in shock. "N-n-no. Let's go." Jack pulled them both up and they ran out to the parking lot. Apparently Jack couldn't wait the 10 minutes it took to get back to Jamie's house in the car, so he pulled them both up into the air. In 2 minutes they were under the covers in Jamie's bed.

Jack smiled and pulled off his shirt, then Jamie's. "Hey Jamie? You really wanna do this?" With a nod from Jamie the frenzy began.

* * *

**I hope you don't all hate me. I will post again! I promise. Review and I'll love you. Follow and I'll love you. Read and I'll love you! Hope you all are doing well!**


End file.
